


Lost and Found

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"please for the love of god help you’re the only one here who speaks English" AU (X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Jeezus! Yesterday's one shot seems to be the new favorite of yours! Probably going to write a longer fic about it, but only when i have more time and creativity

Bilbo breathed in deeply, trying not to panic. He needed to get himself a ticket to his hotel, or he was fucked.

   “Need help?” A deep, resonating voice with the distinctive accent of a British filled Bilbo’s ears. He turned and spotted a handsome man with long, black hair and black beard, wearing a black shirt and coat with dark jeans. “Sorry, I didn’t want to startle you.”

   “Oh sweet Jesus!” Bilbo exclaimed. “Can you explain me, how I get a ticket?” He asked the man.

   “Well, it takes a while, but I somehow know.” Together they tried to understand the system and fifteen minuets later, Bilbo had his ticket.

 “My name’s Bilbo Baggins.”

   “Thorin Oakenshield.” The had found out, that they were staying in the same hotel and where now on the way to the subway. Neither of them understood German, so they were confused, where to go.

   “Sorry.” Said a woman with red hair. “Need help?”

   “We need to get to this hotel.” Thorin held up a map he had printed out before hand. “Where to we need to go.”

   “Uhm…pretty easy. Take number three until Main Railway Station and then change into the Line 4 and get off at Opera. A few minutes walk and you are there.” She smiled. “Good luck.”

   “Thanks.” Bilbo said with relief, but the woman only smiled and left, walking at a fast pace through the mass of people around them.

   “Definitely a native.” Thorin said and smiled.

   “Well, then, let’s go.” The subway was different from the London subway, by far colder and less people than there. Bilbo and Thorin found their way easily and found the hotel without problems. When they checked in, they realized, their rooms were next to each other with a door between them. After they had settled, Bilbo heard a soft knock at his door and when he unlocked it, he spotted Thorin.

   “Dinner?” He asked.

   “Wait a moment, I need to charge my phone.” Bilbo plugged his phone in.

   “You got an adapter. Can I borrow it? Forgot mine.”

   “Stupid man!” Bilbo said joking. “Sure thing, but my phone has preference.”

   “Understood.” Thorin said and lead him to the dining hall. The low chatter of business man talking about their work and long married couples discussing politics filled the big room, when Thorin and Bilbo sat down.

   “A bit posh for my taste.” Bilbo admitted. “But my boss Gandalf choose it, I had no doing in it.”

   “I always go here. But usually I have a driver picking me up.” Thorin confessed and blushed a bit.

   “There’s nothing wrong in having a driver.” Bilbo said and smiled at the waitress, a tall blonde woman with silver glasses.

   “Haben Sie sich schon entschieden was Sie essen wollen?” _Do you have decided on your meal already?_

   “Uhm, sorry, we don’t speak German.” Thorin said gently.

   “Oh sorry, my fault. Have you decided on your meal already?” While they gave the woman their order, Bilbo noticed that Thorin flirted a bit with the woman. He sighed and looked down on the table. He was _so_ sure.

   “Sometimes I regret being on the other side.” Thorin said and leaned back, expression nervous.

   “You are gay?”

   “Yes.” The tall man looked now down himself, blushing.

   “That’s wonderful!” Bilbo said, knowing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

They didn’t take long at dinner and moved up soon. In the elevator, Thorin already began ravishing Bilbo, pressing the smaller man against the wall, one leg between Bilbo’s. They broke apart, when the elevator stopped on their level. Thorin unlocked his door and pulled Bilbo inside. Soon the men’s mouths were locked once more. With the sureness of an experienced lover, Thorin moved Bilbo to the bed and laid the man on the sheets, opening his shirt and kissing his torso.

Bilbo moaned and arched his back, when Thorin’s hands moved deeper and unbuttoned his fly and pulled the zipper down. Meanwhile Bilbo did the same to Thorin and soon both were only in their briefs.

   “Give me a moment. There is lotion in the bathroom.” Thorin returned after a few seconds naked and Bilbo was happy, that he too had removed his socks, shoes and briefs. Gently, Thorin began stretching Bilbo and moved his fingers deeper into the man’s body. Soon the smaller man was moaning to be fucked and Thorin couldn’t wait any longer and placed his erected cock against Bilbo’s ass.

When he moved him, he felt the muscle expand around his dick and the taller man growled low in his chest. Bilbo relaxed and moved against Thorin, that the man finally made a move and pulled out and shoved in in rhythm. He sped up the pace and it didn’t took long for any of them to come

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, giving kudos and commenting! You brighten my days!  
> Hopefully snowy 5th of December!


End file.
